narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of Team Kamon
Part One, Kamon vs Aneko and Riaken |Kamon:"What do yall want?" |Aneko,Riaken:....... |Kamon: Seems like y'all are lost for words. So I'm going to ask you 2 again, what do y'all Want? |Aneko,Riaken:....... |Kamon: Are y'all from the mercenary group? Do y'all know Riako? |Aneko: Are you gonna kill him too!!? |Riaken: You already killed our mom!! Now we are going to kill you!! |Kamon: I don't have time for you two, Where is Riak...(Aneko attacks Kamon) This isn't gonna turn out like you two plan. Stop now or you two will be killed. |Riaken: Summoning Jutsu Blue Twin Beast. |(As the two tigers charge Kamon, Kamon sweeps Aneko and kicks her in mid air.) |Kamon: Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu. |(Kamon's shadow clones then easily takes out the 2 tiger) |Riaken: Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation |Kamon: Water Style: Water Wall |Aneko: Lightning Beast Running Technique. |(Aneko then hits one of his Shadow Ckones) |Aneko:(A shadow clone) |Kamon: Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu |Kamon: Gotcha |(Aneko's Shadow Clone then disperses) |Kamon:(hmm She's good, but not good enough) (As Kamon notices her come out the bushes) |Aneko, Riaken: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu |Kamon: Hm (as his other shadow clone disperses) (Kamon then gets behind them) |Kamon: Wind Style: Vacuum Blast |(Kamon hits both of the kids and injures both of them) |Kamon: Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu |(As he traps Both of the them) |Kamon: I'm going to ask you two again Where is Riako? |Riako: I'm right here, Now let go of my brother and sister now. Kamon: Oh good your here now come with ....(Riako throws a kunai) Riako: You have to face me now Kamon: Ok thats fine with me Part 2, Kamon vs Riako, Riken, and Aneko Kamon: Well since you wanna fight I will give you one, I'l give you all one I want to see you alls skills as a team. Water Prison Jutsu, Release Riako: Well its your funeral lets go Aneko, Riako. Kamon: Hm Riako: Earth release: earth Armor Riaken: Summoning Jutsu: Blue Twin Beast, Tigers Aneko: Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Kamon: Well now this should be fun. Shadow Clone Jutsu (3 clones) (Aneko attacks Kamon first and charges all 3 of her clones) Kamon: So young and Naive, Wind Style: Vacuum Blast ( Kamon takes out all three of her clones and then Riaken's Tigers attack.) Kamon: Lightning Beast Running Technique (the lightning beast take out both of the tigers.) Riako: Water clone Jutsu (His clone attacks Kamon's clones and takes out one) (Then Riako uses Water dragon jutsu.) Kamon: I can tell you are way more powerful and smarter than his sister and brother But it won't be enough to defeat me. Wind Release Vacuum Blade (his dragons are cut in half and disperse. Riako: Riaken, Aneko lets use a team jutsu Kamon: Oh a team Jutsu I have to see this Riako: Earth Style: Earthquake Slam Riaken: Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu (The wind cuts a hole in the middle where Kamon is and creates a sphere out of the earth that Kamon is ) Aneko: Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu (She shoots the ball in the hole where Kamon is) (Riako then uses his sword to cut the sphere in half) Aneko: We got him Kamon: (Claps) That would of killed me if i was in there. Well maybe Riako: What to you mean maybe? Kamon: Allow me to show you why they call me the Golden Ninja. Golden Aura Technique (Kamon's Body lights up with a golden aura around him) Riaken: Whats is that? Kamon: This is my signature technique I am surrounded by my chakra which is golden. I can deflect just about all Jutsu and weapons. The only thing that can penetrate this is Chakra infused weapons and Jutsu that uses visible chakra. (Like rasengan, Chidori, Lightning blade Etc.) Kamon: I can also move to an area instantly where my chakra lingers. Aneko: I don't believe it lets go Riaken Riako: No wait (Aneko and Riaken charge Kamon but, Kamon flips over them and pushes off their back to gain distance.) Riaken: Lets use a team jutsu. Aneko: Yea (Aneko and Riaken Gain distance for their jutsu.) (Before they said a word Kamon transports instantly behind them and holds a kunai to both of their necks.) Kamon: Now do you two idiots see? Riako: NO! don't kill them please. You want me right? Come get me. Kamon: I need all 3 of you. Riako, I'm your Father Riako, Riaken, Aneko: ...! Riako: What? (Kamon puts the kunais back in his pouch) Kamon: I'll explain more when you all come with me. Part 3, The Truth Aneko: Ok are you going to tell us now. Kamon: Tell you what? Aneko: Don't play dumb with me you said you would tell us why you killed our mon and my boyfriend. Kamon: Ok well first of all you little boyfriend attacked me and I attacked him back. Aneko: But why did you kill him. Kamon: I didn't kill your boyfriend. Aneko: THEN WHY DID THE REPORT SAY THAT HE WAS KILLED BY A GOLDEN NINJA. Kamon: Did they retrieve his body? Aneko: no. Kamon: Then he must not be dead. Aneko: NO! he loved me. If he wasn't dead then he would of came back to me. Riaken: Is it possible that he ran away to another village. I didn't tell you this because i thought he told you but. He said he heard rumors of a new village that was made. He told me that he would run away from our mercenary group and try to join that village. Kamon: Could be the reason he faked his death. Aneko: No why, why would he do such a thing. Riako: What about our mom, why did you kill her. Kamon: (sighs) You all mom wanted me to kill her and take care of you all. She told me that you Riako was in the same team that tried to kill me, so when I tried to catch up to you when you ran these two idiots came and tried to take me on. Riaken: Aww kiss a** we almost had you. (Kamon teleports behind Riaken and slaps him across the head,) Oww. Talk about a complete a**hole Riaken Wispers Riako: So your my father. Why weren't you in my life? Kamon: Some how I believe when your mom chased me away she had a plan for me to meet up with you guys. So now we are a team, We are team Kamon. Aneko: Why not team Aneko, she says hysterically. Riako,Riaken: Yea or team Riako, Riako says. Or team Riaken, Riaken says hysterically. Riako: Just where are we going? Kamon: Where going to a village where an old friend lives. Kamon Namikaze Riako Riaken Aneko